Being Strong
by tbc1563
Summary: Based on the Klaine clip from the promo for the Graduation episode. Review please :


It was the last day of school at McKinley. Graduation was tomorrow and the final bell had just rung about fifteen minutes ago. The hallways were a mess of confetti and school papers. Students were giving longing goodbyes, signing last minute yearbooks and exchanging plans for the summer. Kurt looked into his locker and took in its emptiness. He had cleaned it out earlier and wanted one last look. This locker had so many memories, both good and bad and today it was no longer his. Some new kid would have new expiereces, meet new friends. He smiled to himself and closed the locker. It was time for him to move on, sure McKinley would be the place of many memories but it was no longer his home. NYADA was. He in fact was leaving on Monday; his dad had surprised him with a two month ticket to New York so he could get accustomed to the city. He would come back only a short week in August before shipping off again for the school year. He had gotten his acceptance from Carmen last week so everything was final. He looked down the settling hallway to Blaine's locker. His was exactly sixteen down. He imagined his boyfriend smile back at him and exchange their subtle winks but Blaine was nowhere to be found. His heart ached at the thought of his name. Blaine promised to meet him after class but Kurt hadn't seen him. He hitched his bag over his shoulder and made his way through yearbook signing and the few congratulations on Nationals from passerby's. He walked by Blaine's last class of the day to see Blaine sitting alone flipping slowly through his yearbook.

"_Hey you."_ Kurt said as he knocked on the door of the empty classroom Blaine was in. _"Been looking for you all over." _He placed a light kiss on Blaine's forehead before pulling up the chair next to Blaine.

Blaine smiled lightly. _"I was just…thinking…and giving you space. I figured you would want to say goodbye to everyone and take it all in one last time. My last class was over about twenty minutes ago, everyone's excited for summer so my teacher let us out early."_ He looked down at his yearbook he had been flipping though.

Kurt placed his hand over Blaine's,

"_Thank you."_

He sat for a moment just watching Blaine.

Blaine looked up at him with panicked eyes, "_Were going to be alright?"_ He seemed to say as if he had been thinking on it, his voice cracked a little and he looked away from Kurt and whispered, _"I don't want to say goodbye to you."_ Blaine had tears rimming in his eyes.

Kurt smiled at him, _"Do you remember that day I transferred back to McKinley, I said I would never say goodbye to you."_

Blaine looked up at him trying to fight back tears, refusing to let them fall in front of Kurt. _"I know I said I would be strong but... I want us to be okay. I __**need**__ us to be okay." _

Kurt laughed lightly, _"I love you. I love you so so much."_ He kissed Blaine on the hand, _"We are going to be fine. I'm not saying it's not going to be hard, but I will do everything in me to make sure we work out." _

Blaine looked back down at his yearbook, _"I know your parents probably want to spend time with you but can I spend the night tonight? I just want to be with you."_

Kurt felt a lump in his throat, _"Of course. My dad won't mind. He loves you. You can help me finish last minute packing." _

Kurt could tell Blaine was fighting back tears.

"_What is it?"_ Kurt said softly stoking Blaine's cheek.

"_I just…it's happening so fast now. Monday. Monday you're gone."_ Blaine managed to say.

Kurt silenced him with a kiss, it was what they both needed right now. After few moments he broke away.

"_I know you're trying to be brave for me. I love you for that. But it's okay to cry. I'm scared too you know."_ Kurt said hands intertwined with Blaine's.

Blaine broke down and Kurt pulled him into his arms. He didn't care if his sweater was covered in tears, his boyfriend needed him. Blaine shook in his arms, crying.

"_I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I tried to be strong for you. I'm sorry. It's my fault. I'm sorry."_ Blaine kept repeating into Kurt's shoulder.

"_No, no it's okay,"_ Kurt said stroking his back. _"Shh. It's okay."_

Blaine had been so strong since they had that fight about Chandler, he supported Kurt and although it had been hard, even awkward at first he managed to minimize his talk of NYADA. He still did of course but it no longer consumed their entire conversation and Blaine was no longer distant. He went out of his way to be with Kurt now. But Kurt could always tell Blaine counted the days they had left together, how much he fought back tears. It hurt Kurt to see Blaine so vulnerable and hurt.

"_Marry me."_ Kurt spit out.

Blaine sat up still crying, _"What?"_ He looked at his boyfriend. He knew his firm stance on teenage marriage.

Kurt couldn't believe what he had even said; he took a moment to clear his thoughts.

"_I mean marry me, in ten years. Ten years today. I love you and I want to marry you. Not now of course, but years from now when we are done with school and have jobs and live in New York, marry me?" _

Kurt sounded as confused as Blaine looked.

Blaine furrowed his eyebrows together, _"Ten years from now, you want to marry me? So were technically engaged?" _

Kurt shuddered at the word, _"No, no not engaged. Just…like a promise."_

"_But I already gave you a promise ring, for Christmas."_ Blaine said confused. "_So a double promise ring?" _

Kurt stood up and went to the teacher desk. He found a paper clip and bent it as best he could into a circle. He held it up to Blaine proud of his makeshift ring.

"_This is our pre- non engagement second promise ring." _

Blaine couldn't help but laugh,

"_Pre- non engagement second promise ring? That's quite the mouthful. What does it include exactly?"_

"_Well, I guess that we are promising to get engaged one day, one day in the future, but one day." _Kurt said placing the paper clip in Blaine's palm. _"It was a good idea in my head I guess."_

"_No, no it's perfect."_ Blaine said. _"A pre- non engagement second promise ring. I love it, I love you."_

He kissed Kurt on the mouth lightly and after a few seconds parted his lips so Kurt's eager tongue could find his. He placed his hands and either side of Kurt's arms and squeezed. He felt Kurt sigh into his mouth.

"_Okay,"_ Kurt said after a few more minutes. He broke the kiss out of breath. He rested his head against Blaine's and closed his eyes. _"Not here okay, I love you and I want you…but not here. Later I promise."_

Blaine kissed him once lightly and sat back. He wiped tears from his eyes with his sleeve. He stood up and grabbed his bag. He extended his hand for Kurt's and smiled

"_It's time for one last glee practice anyway." _

Kurt smiled up at him and linked his hand into Blaine. _"Let's go."_

Once in the hallway, Kurt stopped and gave one last look down at his memories, his past. He felt a tug from Blaine.

"_You ready?" _

Kurt looked back at him, his future, and smiled.

"_I am now."_


End file.
